


To Die a Hero

by booksnerdharrypotter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Sadness, no happy endings here, one of your faves dies, the ending is sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnerdharrypotter/pseuds/booksnerdharrypotter
Summary: You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> um so i suck at characterisation so i apologise if this is ooc!! theres no nsfw but there is some swearing
> 
> also this was originally called "angstangstangst" because it had no title so enjoy
> 
> im updating every monday and thursday aest

## To Die a Hero

###  Prologue

 _"Adrien!_ No, _Adrien!"_ Marinette's screams tore through Paris, echoing every this way and that. Tears stream down her scratched face, the sunlight glinting off every drop. She struggled to escape from the holds of her captors' arms, but without her superhero strength, nothing worked. "You can't take us away! You _can't!_ "

"Marinette! _Mari!_ " Adrien yelled, attempting to elbow the stomach of the man behind him, yet to no avail, for the men were under influence of an akuma- their strength was immeasurable.

Both Adrien and Marinette were covered in scratches and bruises, the work of the akuma as they struggled to hold onto their miraculous'. Yet there had been no point, for the villain had won, and now the two teenagers were de-transformed and in the power of the enemy; an enemy in which there would be almost no chance to escape from. Who would have known that the power of the superheroes would dwindle down into nothing? Where they went from a sky-high pedestal to just insolent children?

The blindfolds covered their eyes, preventing both Adrien and Marinette from seeing each other, yet the sound of shrieking voices was a reassurance that they were near the other. Crowds of people were watching in horror, only standing back in fear of the akuma- influenced victims. Sabine and Tom Dupain- Cheng watched on, not understanding why their daughter and her friend were being taken away, for no one had realised that Adrien and Marinette were Paris' saviours. Tom had to hold his wife back, as she screamed for their daughter, _to bring her back._

Marinette and Adrien gave up their struggle in defeat, realising it was going to get them nowhere. As the two collapsed into their captors' arms, they were herded off into a black car, driven off from where they called home.


	2. Before

## To Die a Hero

### Before

"There will always be calm, before the storm."

-Unknown


	3. Chapter 1

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 1

The week had started out as a brilliant blue, birds basking, bees buzzing. It was Monday morning, and Parisians were going on their merry way to work and school, yet one Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sound asleep in bed. The alarms were twinkling, yet they made no difference, for both the superhero and her kwami made no move to open their eyes to the world. That is until the sounds of distinct _bangs_ and _crashes_ made their ways to Marinette's ears. She sat up in a hurry, throwing off her blankets in the process.

"Tikki?" Marinette called in her sleep ridden voice.

"Mmm?" Tikki replied, rising up from her slumber.

 _"Transforme moi!"_ The pink light showered throughout the room, transforming the young Parisian girl into her alter- ego. She climbed out onto her rooftop terrace, and using her yo-yo, swung off to the source of the commotion. Ladybug stood out, surveying the surrounding area. A slight _thump_ and a pattering of footsteps behind her alerted the girl to someone else's presence, and she whirled around to see Chat Noir with his usual shit-eating grin.

"Ah, My Lady, fancy seeing you here! I hope that you don't mind that I'm just dropping in," Chat Noir said. He attempted to pull the girl into a hug before she could reject his advances. With a roll of her eyes, Ladybug flicked off her partner's arm and looked back at the matter at hand. The surrounding views and landscape were seemingly ruined by a monstrous force, which stomped around causing havoc and distress. "To what do we have the pleasure of teaming up against today? I'm feeling up to a good cat attack."

"I haven't really scoped around much; although it seems to be some sort of bug? Possibly a gigantic bee?"

"That's going to be a pain in the _bee_ -hind."

Ignoring the attempts on idiotic cat humour, Ladybug flung her yo-yo, heading off into the direction of the akuma victim. Chat Noir- extending his baton- followed after his partner, shouting and bellowing in glee as he went.

"No more will I allow people to take advantage of me!" The akuma yelled. He fluttered his wings and flew into the air, surveying the scene before him.

Chat Noir scoffed. "He can _fly_? How is that _fair_?"

Ladybug giggled, ignoring her feline partner. She looked upon the akuma but could not find anything that could be where Papillon had imbued with his power. He was covered in a puffed up yellow and black suit, with a stinger on his backside. With a cry of anger, the akuma victim lashed out and stung a nearby civilian, who- in a fit of pain- grew wings and their eyes glazed over.

He was building a bee army.

Throwing her yo-yo, Ladybug climbed the buildings and began to attack the akuma. Chat Noir followed behind, a smirk growing on his face as he lifted his baton.

"Have I ever told you that you're as sweet as honey, My Lady?" he asked, laughing softly.

She could only shake her head in exasperation. He really needed to learn when it was the right time to make a pun- which was never in her opinion. "Not now, Chat Noir."

"I guess these puns sting, then."

The akuma was growing frustrated at their banter. He was weak compared to others they had fought as of late, not fighting with the usual fervour of a victim of Papillon. His greatest weakness was his critical thinking- he was too stuck in the present and wasn't thinking of future moves.

Ladybug called down her Lucky Charm, duct tape landing in her outstretched hand.

"Duct tape?" She mumbled, mildly confused.

"Bee positive, LB!" Chat Noir said. "It's going to help us get out of a sticky situation."

"Ugh!" She wished to whatever higher power the kwamis belonged to that her partner's idiotic puns would come to an end soon.

With a face palm, Ladybug used her magical vision to find out how she could use the duct tape to stop the akuma and his amassing army. She grinned. Chat Noir looked over at her for permission and she nodded her head- her amazing kitty knew exactly what she needed to be done. He began knocking over the civilians who were under the akuma's spell, distracting the victim from Ladybug for the time being.

"No one will stand in Beehive's way!" said the akuma. "Give me your Miraculouses."

"I think not, buzzkill!" Chat Noir yelled gleefully.

Ladybug leapt over and wrapped Beehive with duct tape, around and around so he looked like a sticky mummy. A broach was on his chest, which looked as though it did not match the rest of his outfit. She plucked it from his yellow and black suit and promptly stepped on it. With a timely yo-yo throw, she cleansed the akuma.

"Bye-bye, petite papillon," she called. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir came over and gave her a hug, winking when she pulled away from his embrace, laughing.

"Pound it!" chorused the two heroes, widely heard by the townspeople in the surrounding area. A well-earnt fist bump followed, the sound echoing around. Taking the opportunity, Ladybug swung off into the distance, back to her balcony so she could detransform. She looked at the time, and uttering a small sigh, began getting ready for the day. Marinette threw all she needed into her bag and ran downstairs, declining the offer of breakfast from her parents. The superheroine puffed and panted as she sprinted the small distance to her school, arriving with minutes to spare.

Marinette walked up the stairs and headed up towards her classroom. Taking her seat as she walked into the classroom, she was met with Alya shaking her head continuously.

"Girl," Alya said. "You need to get a grip. What's got you all flustered this morning?"

"I slept past my alarm," Marinette yawned.

"I have no idea what we're going to do with you."

The conversation came to a stop as their teacher began to call the class list. Physics was as boring of a class as any, and as Marinette was still wishing to be in a sleeping stupor, it couldn't have been any worse.

The whole time, in her tired state, of course, was to stare dreamily at Adrien's back. He had actually arrived at school today and was as impeccably dressed as always. His blond hair glittered in the sunlight, its rays catching the lighter highlights.

"Miss Dupain- Cheng?" Mrs Mendeleiev called. "Are you paying attention?"

Marinette sighed. "Yes, Mrs Mendeleiev."

*

As soon as school let out for the day, Marinette quickly raced home; she needed to complete her piece for the _Talents de mode_ by _Village Des Créateurs_. Gabriel Agreste was a part of the judgement for this years competition, and she needed to impress him enough to warrant an offer of an internship. It would be a dream come true!

Marinette lay out the fabric across her desk and began to slice into it with care and neat precision.

"What did you decide on, Marinette?" Tikki asked, coming to peer over her chosen's shoulder.

"It took me awhile to choose," the girl replied, "but I decided on the purple dress with lace trim! I hope Gabriel Agreste will like it."

The kwami smiled happily, clapping her hands. "I'm sure he will! You're amazing, Marinette."

A fly was buzzing around Marinette's ear. Its incessant noise was beginning to irritate her, and in an attempt to shoo it away, she tried swatting at it with the scissors. As she lifted the scissors away, they got caught on the violet material. With a harsh _rippppp_ , the material tore.

"Tikki, oh no! I've _ruined_ it!" Marinette cried, shaking her head.

With a sigh, Tikki began patting her chosen's head. "I'm sure it will be okay," she said. "We can fix this."

Marinette, however, was so stressed from school and the akuma activity as of late, that tears began streaming down her face. She wept and wept and wept. Tikki could only look on consolingly, thinking of how to rectify the situation.

Gabriel Agreste wasn't going to like her design, which meant that Adrien was going to hate her for life and they wouldn't get married and have children together! It was a grade A _disaster_.

"Hey, Marinette?"

Shuddering, she looked up. "Yes, Tikki?"

"You can't focus when you're like this. You know what we're going to do?" Even though it was a rhetorical question, Marinette shook her head. "We're going to go on patrol and save it for later, okay?"

"Okay, Tikki."


	4. Chapter 2

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 2

Adrien wasn’t sure what it was, but something seemed different at the patrol. It wasn’t as if anything noticeable was off as the two superheroes sat upon on a roof under Paris’ moonlight, it was just a feeling Adrien had.

“How’re you?” Chat Noir asked, swivelling his head to face his partner.

“Just peachy, kitty. You?” Ladybug replied, looking off into the distance.

“Me too, LB, me too.”

The two trailed off into silence, enjoying the company each other provided. A look came across Ladybug’s face, almost as if a spasm of... horror?... sadness?... had come over her. It was a moment before Ladybug said anything, however.

“Hey, Chat? Can I rant to you about something?”

“Of course, Ladybug; anything you need.” Chat Noir replied, letting his partner catch her thoughts.

“It’s just that I feel as if I’m stuck on this high pedestal, this place I’m forced into where I can’t dismount. I’m sick of feeling as if I have to be perfect, where I can’t make any mistakes. I always wonder why _I_ was chosen to be Ladybug, the _hero_ of Paris; I’m just a normal girl who can’t even walk up the stairs without falling over, someone who gives into her feelings and makes rash decisions.

“I don’t know why I was chosen to be Ladybug and I just don’t deserve it.” Ladybug let out a small sob, her hands shaking in her lap. Chat Noir, not the best around the distressed, put an arm around his partner’s shoulders, which she willingly lent into; the small girl nuzzled her head into his chest.

“Ladybug,” Chat noir began, being completely serious, “You _are_ special, you’re an amazing person who has done so much to help save the citizens of Paris. You’ve stopped Papillion countless times, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Ladybug swallowed, “But that’s just the thing, I don’t want to be special, I just want to be me.”

“You are you, Ladybug. See all of this? That is you, both Ladybug and your civilian; you couldn’t be one without the other. It has taken me forever to learn that, even though I may act differently in my civilian life, there is no one without the other- my flaws, my accomplishments.”

The two became silent, preferring to just enjoy each other’s company, rather than breaking the quiet with words and discussion. The air around them was a soft breeze, slowly breathing the trees to sway every this way and that. The stars twinkled merrily in the sky, unbeknown to the woes below them.

“I’m sorry, mon minou, I shouldn’t load all my problems onto you. I just… I guess at school, it’s that there’s this girl who makes me doubt myself, she keeps telling me things that I already think about. I’ll never be amazing, and this mask is just a way for me to hide all those flaws.”

Chat Noir once again took his partner in his arms, wrapping her within his enfolds. Ladybug took the comforting gesture in stride, leaning on his shoulder, wiping away her tears in the process. Her face was turned to the side looking over Paris in attempt to hide her tear mottled eyes.

“Hey,” Chat Noir said quietly, turning her face to look at his. “You are amazing, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I will always love you, with or without the mask.”

Ladybug was silent, her tears glittering and shimmering under the light of the stars. Her shoulders shook with a slight rhythm, yet there was no wind blowing the branches in the trees. A resounding beep echoed in the night, a shocked sound coming from the ring on Chat Noir’s finger.

“We should go,” Ladybug said, grasping her yo-yo in the ready. “Thank you, Chat Noir. I hope to see you tomorrow.”

“Of course, my Lady,” her partner replied, taking her hand and meeting it with his lips. He smiled. “Anytime.”

The heroine let her yo-yo fly, landing in a nearby alleyway, Chat Noir sat still on the rooftop, giving Ladybug time to transform back into civilian form and get home. The night air was peaceful until a quiet muttering broke the silence. No person from such a distance should be able to hear the near silent voices, yet Chat Noir was no average human. He recognised one of the voices instantly (how could he not?), but the other was higher pitched, sweet.

“I’m sorry, Tikki,” Ladybug said, her voice shaking. Chat Noir could just imagine the way her big, blue eyes would be widening and slowly filling with tears; her shoulders whimpering in alternating beats. Her legs would be shaking, and her hands would be wringing themselves together.

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” said the high pitched voice that Chat Noir believed to be Tikki, no doubt Ladybug’s kwami. Her voice was sweet and seemingly innocent, at least more comforting than Plagg’s seemed to be.

“I just… I can’t be who Chat Noir wants me to be. He thinks I’m so special? I’m just me, he’s the perfect one.” A sob shook her words, and Chat Noir was taken by surprise. Ladybug thought he was perfect? He never realised that she thought so highly of him, and so little of herself.

“And Adrien would never take one look at me, why would he? I’m sorry, Chat Noir. My heart has already been taken over, and you don’t deserve that. And I’m sorry that I have feelings for you, Adrien, ones that you’ll never reciprocate.”

“You’re just upset- it’ll be okay!”

“Okay, Tikki? It hasn’t been okay for a long time.”

Chat Noir was beyond surprised, his eyes widening in disbelief. However, his head flew up as he heard a rush of footsteps, and he followed the source of the sound; it came from the same alleyway that Ladybug had disappeared to. The hero stood up in an attempt to gage a better view, not looking away quick enough, before seeing a pair of dark pigtails dashing around a corner, and a familiar bag flapping behind. A piece of paper flew out, landing on the concrete ground below.

He shouldn’t look. He really knew he shouldn’t. But it could’ve been important! The curiosity got the better of him- he really had no impulse control- and he jumped to the ground, tail swishing behind him. The piece of paper was folded, covered in writing. It was a sheet he recognised- one Mrs Mendeleiev had given out in class earlier that day. Did that mean that Ladybug was at his school? He had considered the thought but the chances that it was true…

Bubbly writing was across the top of the page, its words expressing a name he knew very well. He shouldn’t have looked, but-

A soft gasp left the hero’s mouth.

“Marinette is Ladybug?”


	5. Chapter 3

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 3

How could he have been so blind? Ladybug had been sitting behind him this whole time and he hadn't even noticed!

 

It was her...

 

Of course it was her; she had the stunning bluebell eyes, the inky hair in pigtails, and the sweet laugh that could light up anyone's day. How he wished to hold her in his arms and keep her protected from any harm that came her way. Although he thought funnily, she would be able to protect herself from anyone, kicking them all the way to next Wednesday. She would probably even be able to throw him to the kerb.

 

Scratch that, she would be able to through him to the kerb. And he would probably let her do it.

 

Adrien walked into class with a hop in his step and a smile adorning his face. He waited anxiously for Marinette to arrive to class and was disappointed when the bell rang and she still wasn't there.

 

"Hey dude," Nino called, nudging Adrien's shoulder. "You okay?

 

"I'm fine, Nino. Why do you ask?" The blonde questioned.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door gently swinging opened. A small, petite figure stumbled in, her face flushed. Adrien looked up at the sound of Marinette's heavy panting and gave her a very big smile. She gave him an awkward grin back, and in her distraction, tripped up the stairs to her seat.

 

Chloe burst out laughing from the other side of the room. "Looks like the Maritrash has finally arrived."

 

"That's not very kind of you, Chlo," Adrien defended.

 

Marinette picked herself up from the ground with a wince, taking care not to squash her bag. That must be where she hides her kwami.

 

"Dude, what was that?" Nino asked, nudging his friend's shoulder once more.

 

"What was what?" Adrien was confused. Perplexed, even.

 

"You smiled at Marinette."

 

"Why wouldn't I smile at Marinette? She's my friend."

 

Nino only shook his head, going back to Ms Mendeleiev's lecture. She was yapping on about something to do with physics, and for once Adrien wasn't paying attention. Ladybug was in his class. Ladybug was sitting behind him. Ladybug was Marinette.

 

A resounding crash startled Adrien out of his reverie.

 

Heavy footsteps could be heard outside the school window.

 

"I am La Reine," a booming voice called, "and I will have all of Paris under my rule."

 

Adrien stood up from his seat and surveyed the shadow of the monstrous figure walking outside. The screams of horrified Parisians echoed in his ears. His classmates were running out of the classroom while Ms Mendeleiev called out something about homework, but no one was listening to her.

 

The secret hero looked out for Marinette and noticed her ushering their classmates out of the labs and into the hallway. Her eyes were searching frantically for what he assumed was a place to transform. It took a moment, but as soon as everyone left, Adrien pulled Plagg out of his pocket.

 

"When are you going to tell her?" the kwami asked.

 

"Soon, Plagg," Adrien replied. "But for now, transforme moi!"

 

The boy transformed into his superhero form with a green flash, flicking his tail behind him too and fro. He ran over to the windows, surveying the area and the akuma who wandered nearby. La Reine was tall- extremely so- wearing an armoured breastplate of shimmering gold over a dress of pure white. As she walked down the streets of Paris, a sheer veil swished behind her, its front pinned behind her elegant bun. She was regal. Deadly.

 

A red blur shot past the school windows. Ladybug began trailing over the rooftops behind La Reine, her yoyo soaring. Chat Noir panicked, realising he had been standing still for far too long. He heaved open the classroom window and flipped out, before sprinting across the schoolyard as he landed.

 

As Chat arrived on the scene, he admired Ladybug's fighting. She was beautiful. And screaming his name. He flung out his staff just in time to stop La Reine's golden light from hitting him.

 

"It is nice of you to finally arrive, Chat Noir." La Reine called, her voice simpering and sweet. She turned her attention to the army at her back. "Attack Ladybug and Chat Noir! Do not allow them to get away."

 

Chat Noir flipped backwards, landed on the roof beside his partner. Ladybug looked flushed. "La Reine is forming an army with her power", she muttered, "and keeps yelling something about how she will 'never listen to another person ever again'."

 

"So nothing we've ever heard before?" asked him sarcastically. She only shook her head.

 

Ladybug eyes opened fearfully. "Chat! Watch out!"

 

He went sprawling across the roof. And he could think no more.

 

*

 

This was bad.

 

Chat Noir had been hit and Ladybug was panicking.

 

In her haste, she called for her lucky charm, hoping it would give her something worthwhile. A piece of wire? What was she going to do with that?

 

She had no time to worry about La Reine was progressively moving towards her spot on the roof.

 

"Chat Noir," the akuma called. "Attack."

 

Ladybug jumped out of the way, taking to sprinting across the rooftops. She landed on the school roof, Chat Noir only just a moment behind her. He prowled slowly, his face lit with a smirking grin. No matter what it would come down to, Ladybug refused to attack him. He was her partner, for goodness sake.

 

And he was coming too close for her liking. She took off once more, using her vision to find out how to use the wire she had been given. Two sets of traffic lights lit up. Ladybug knew exactly what she would have to do.

 

Despite Chat Noir following close behind, she evaded him as well as she could. She looped the piece of wire around both traffic lights, creating a tripwire of sorts. Unless looking directly at it, La Reine would never see it.

 

"Hey, La Reine!" Ladybug called. "You'll never have Paris' support!"

 

The akuma, with Chat Noir beside her once more, advanced towards the superheroine. "Is this all you have left in your arsenal, Ladybug? Pathetic taunts and jests? I've already won."

 

"Are you sure about that? The people of Paris honour Chat Noir and I, not the akumas that the villain Papillion cowers behind."

 

La Reine continued walking forward. She did not notice the tripwire just before her, and she went sprawling over its thin length. The akuma cried out. Ladybug sprinted towards her, ripping the bracelet from around her wrist.

 

Footsteps thundered behind her, and Ladybug turned around to Chat Noir walking on lithe feet. His hand was outstretched as if reaching for the bracelet, his face still smirking.

 

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug questioned.

 

His grin only grew bigger as he whispered "cataclysm" before pressing his outstretched hand to her shoulder. She bit down on her lip, barely stop the scream that tried desperately to wrench itself from her mouth. But she would not allow the pain to stop her from finishing her job. The bracelet was torn into two awkwardly and she called forth her miraculous cleansing light.

 

Everything was righted. Or almost everything.

 

Chat Noir had struck her with cataclysm, and her shoulder felt as if it was on fire.

 

"Ladybug?" He asked, back to his normal self.

 

But he would not remember.


	6. Chapter 4

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 4

Gradually, Adrien noticed the change.

Marinette shied from people over the passage of several days; especially when offered a hug or touched on any part near her throat. Her shoulders folded in on themselves, and major anxiety flooded her eyes, swirling in their pearly blue depths. Adrien thought little of it until Alya had gone to give Marinette a hug, and he saw the tears in her eyes.

It terrified the hero that Marinette- brave and fearless- was hurting in any form and that something worried her terribly. She avoided everyone, including those closest to her. The slightest sound was enough to make her jump in fright.

His partner was one of the strongest people he had ever met. If any one thing hurt her, he made it his duty to find out what.

*

Marinette slipped her jumper to the crease of her elbow and stretched out her top as far as possible. She took a glance at the puckered burns that littered the base of her neck, the wrinkled pink skin vivid and bold in colour. A gasp of pain escaped through her clenched teeth, and her eyebrows furrowed in affliction.

"Marinette.." Tikki muttered. Her striking blue eyes crumpled in sorrow, and her antennae quivered in sympathy. "You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"I can't miss school, Tikki; Maman and Papa; they'd be frantic! If I'm to be Ladybug, I have to stay strong, and not let something as negligent as this affect me." Marinette replied, letting her clothes fall back into place.

Laced with accentuations of exasperation, Tikki lost her once sweet voice, and her petite arms were launching themselves into the air. "You're in pain, you're allowed to take a break!"

Marinette let the conversation drop, packing her bags up to head out for lunch with her friends. Even Adrien would be there! But lo-and-behold, she could not even muster up a smile, only a grimace of pain that sent Tikki into tears in sympathy.

Marinette heard her long time crush calling out her name. His voice was comparable to an enticing cascade of heavenly music. Tikki flew into Marinette's opened purse, and the hero prepared herself to head out of the bathrooms and to meet her friends. Marinette pulled at her shirt and took another survey of the burns, her eyes flashing in pain.

The door opened. Marinette's pain turned into a look of horror. _He wouldn't try to find me here. He wouldn't; this is the girl's bathroom._

He would.

Marinette rushed to put her top up over her neck. It was too late- he had seen the damage. Adrien's green eyes flashed in shock, a small gasp escaping his shaped lips.

"Marinette....?" He questioned, reaching forward as a gesture of comfort. Marinette flinched away from him, taking steady steps backwards; but he was quicker. Adrien's time as Chat Noir had granted him lithe steps and a fast run, and he had the ability to chase forward and grab Marinette's hand. Her head turned downwards, and her eyes closed in defeat.

"Talk to me," Adrien muttered, his voice soft and empathetic. "Marinette, talk to me, please..."

The heroine's blue eyes, flecked with tears, opened and turned toward the green, soaking up every bit of emotion found there. Her bottom lip trembled, and the hand Adrien held clenched harder, with the strength she possessed.

"Adrien, I... It's nothing; I'm fine," Marinette muttered, hoping to break away from a conversation she did not want to be happening.

"Bullshit. Burns are covering your neck, and it's 'nothing'?" Surprised by the intensity of his tone, Marinette's mouth widened and her eyes broadened. Adrien took a deep breath and came to a conclusion. "Oh, oh... I did it, didn't it? Marinette, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Adrien, what are you talking about?" Marinette was beyond confused, she was... baffled. What was Adrien talking about- he was 'sorry'?

"The fight yesterday, when I was under the influence of an akuma." Adrien murmured, his free hand clenching together in a tight fist. "I used cataclysm, didn't I?"

"Cataclysm?" Marinette questioned. She understood the deeper meaning behind the words. "You're him... You noticed."

"Yes, I did. Not for long- I..., I tried to tell you. I'm sorry, I didn't realize how."

Adrien's rambling stopped when two hands curled themselves around his waist, connecting together behind his back. A breathy sigh escaped Marinette's lips as she leaned into his chest, deepening the hug. Although surprised by the show of emotion, Adrien wrapped his own arms around the girl, hugging her petite frame closer, taking in all the warmth she possessed. A low rumbling began in the boy's chest, and an almost- purring sound seemed to vibrate from within him.

"You're purring, chaton," Marinette said, giggling. "I want you to know that I don't blame you, okay? You weren't yourself, and I need you to understand that."

"I could've killed you," Adrien stubbornly replied, looking into her eyes.

"But you didn't- the cataclysm didn't touch me fully, hence why I escaped with just burns. I'm okay."

Adrien just nodded, letting go of her before something disastrous was to happen. "This fell out of your bag, um, it's how I actually find out who you were."

He pulled Mrs Mendeleev's worksheet from the inside of his bag, looking no worse for wear than when he had picked it up from the ground in her haste. Marinette's name was written in her unique font across the top of the page.

"Thank you so much! I've been looking for this everywhere; Mrs Mendeleev has been hounding me for it."

"We should probably go," he said, nodding towards the bathroom door. "They probably think we're having a killer make-out session or something."

The superhero never knew that a sentence could turn his resilient partner into such a shade of red, her speech rapidly become incoherent stuttering.


	7. Chapter 5

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 5

_Does he like me?_

Marinette's mind was whirring and running at high speed. She had gone back to class with Adrien after the- the _incident_ that had just occurred. He was Chat Noir.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

She could deal with that, maybe eventually. But that meant Adrien loved her. Or so he had said under the guise of Chat Noir. She was freaking out. Just a little bit... maybe a lot bit?

"Hello?" A drawling voice called. "Earth to Marinette?"

"Huh?" The superheroine muttered. She had really not been paying attention. Alya was poking her in the side repeatedly, jabbing her pointy finger into the juncture between her ribs. It hurt, that much was for certain, but the finger prodding had certainly done its job. Marinette had come out of her reverie and was back in the land of the living.

"You're staring at Adrien."

"When am I _not_ staring at Adrien?" Marinette covered her mouth in horror. Had she really just said that? She prayed that said boy had not heard her say that, but just her luck. Adrien turned around with a sparkle in his eye and a smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Did you just admit to staring at me, Marinette?" He asked, a playful tone lacing his voice. She just frowned.

"Maybe I did; what's it to you?" If he was going to play with fire, she was going to give it straight back. Adrien Agreste, boy model extraordinaire or not, she wasn't going to let him win this round.

He smirked. "Oh, nothing, Princess. Just curious."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it right on back."

Marinette sent a withering glare his way, picking up her bags. He had won this round but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Since when can you talk to Adrien?" Alya asked perplexed. Her face was stunned and her mouth open at the sight of the banter.

"When I realised he's actually just the biggest dork." Marinette hurried from the classroom, her face turning red.

"See you at the beach, Princess." His voice was full of playful ire. She was going to kill that mangy cat.

*

"Would you two just date already?" Alya exclaimed. "The both of you are too sickening and you're scaring Nino."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, her face flushing a bright red.

"I mean it's a good idea... Only if you wanted to, though?" Adrien asked, pulling her hand up for a kiss in Chat Noir style.

"I'm- I'm happy if you are," Marinette replied. He pulled her into a hug, effectively trapping her arms against her side. His head found the join between her shoulder and neck, his breath tickling her skin.

Adrien's voice was quiet. "I'm always happy to be with you, bugaboo." He lifted his head up and looked towards Alya. "It's settled then. Marinette and I are officially dating."

Alya squealed. "Oh, finally! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?"

"Alya-"

"First Ladybug and Chat Noir- man those two aren't even together but they should be!"

_"Alya-"_

"Well, of course, we have to tell everyone; I mean, we can't let Chloe still hang off Adrien like a bad smell- not that you smell or anything, marshmallow."

"ALYA!"

"Yes, Marinette?" Alya looked over questioningly; as if wondering why her friend may have interrupted her. Marinette just looked exasperated.

"I get that you're happy and everything, but Adrien and I are just taking things slow right now. We've both had to realise a lot about each other and we've had to work out a lot of stuff."

"Oh, of course, girl. I didn't mean anything- I'm just so happy for the two of you!"

Adrien looked down at Marinette, his eyes full of love and affection. That is, until he began to tickle her right in the ribs. She squealed loudly and tried to stop the laughter from escaping her.

"Stop!" She cried, laughing. _"Stop!"_

Marinette tried tackling on him, spraying sand on his face. Adrien let go of her for a brief moment, which allowed her to jump up and run. She leapt towards Alya and Nino, attempting to hide behind them.

"Hey! Don't make us join in on your silly game!" Nino said. "Take your lover's' spat somewhere else."

"Let them have their fun," Alya chastised, lying on his shoulder.

Adrien began chasing Marinette across the beach, with sand flying everywhere and people quickly ducking for cover. Marinette led him towards the water, diving under and frantically kicking. Adrien followed. She was fast and fit- thanks to her time as Ladybug- but so was he.

The two were laughing as she evaded him at every move. That is until her clumsiness caused her to trip over a rock in the sand and flop into the water. Adrien ran forwards, picking her up in his arms. Marinette stared at the water dripping off his sun-kissed skin and light hair. How the scars that covered his body glistened in the bright rays, showing that he at least had some flaws. He was beautiful.

"There's so many of them," Marinette said, staring mournfully at the wounds across his skin. "You shouldn't have to protect me like that."

Adrien chuckled. "I do it because I want to. Because I _love_ you."

Marinette's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He- he _loved_ her? Like actually love-loved her? She was going to hyperventilate, she had only dreamed of moments like this, because _oH MY GOD he loves me._

"Marinette?" Adrien chuckled. "You're staring."

"I-I... I'm fine." He loved her! "Just thinking. Do you think my scars make me look ugly?"

Adrien looked shocked. "Marinette, _no_. You are beautiful, and your scars don't make you look ugly at all. It's intriguing- you started off with unmarred skin as a baby, and now these marks can tell your story."

The superheroine didn't know what to say- he was too sweet and she didn't deserve him. At all. So she did the next best thing- splashed him in the face with seawater.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Adrien said. He chucked her out of his arms, head first into the ocean. She came up spluttering.

And so the chase continued. Marinette jumped on Adrien's back, shoving him underwater, continuing to wrestle.

They were content.

*

Marinette jumped on her bed after lunch, a smile lighting up her delicate features. She was feeling positively elated. Adrien had said he _loved_ her! Never in her wildest dreams did she believe that she would be dating Adrien Agreste, nor that he would like her like she liked him.

"You're certainly happy today," Tikki said.

"And why wouldn't I be? Adrien said he loves me!" Marinette cried.

Tikki just giggled sweetly. She flew off to eat the cookies below, munching down happily.

Marinette launched upwards, suddenly hearing weird sounds coming from outside. She looked out her window to see literal darkness descending. Couldn't she catch a break?


	8. During

## To Die a Hero

### During

"You have to learn how to grow up during the hard times."

-Unknown


	9. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised i forgot to publish chapter four or five (cant remember which one rip) so sorry for any confusion!! ive published it now

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 6

"Ready, Adrien?" Marinette asked, turning to face her ever- loyal partner.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Princess," the boy swiftly replied, taking a stance for the upcoming battle against the akuma.

"Tikki!"

"Plagg!"

_"Transforme moi!"_ _  
_

The two superheroes transformed together, running out to meet the fight that faced them. They ran in sync, their footsteps falling at the same time- once a partner, always a partner. Surveying Paris from the sights of a rooftop, Ladybug and Chat Noir came to the conclusion that the terror was coming from around the buildings neighbouring the Grand Paris Hotel. Chasing after her partner, Ladybug followed Chat Noir to the source of the commotion, watching his back the whole way.

The superheroes stopped and stared at the scene that was laid out before them. There were people, _civilians_ , who lay on the ground, their bodies shaking and quivering; the others, it was though they were soldiers, queuing up and protecting their 'fort'. They looked like- well, like nightmares.The Grand Paris was like a battleground after the storm had hit- bodies lay there, asleep but hopefully not settled dead.

"I say we head inside," Chat Noir muttered, extending his staff out to take flight. "Do you agree, my lady?"

"Why of course, mon minou. After you," Ladybug replied, taking her yo-yo in a firmer grip. The two heroes let their weapons fly, taking a breath of air as they spun through the wind. Reaching the back entrance, Chat Noir quietly opened the door and let it swing open. The lights were flickering, and the stagnant air was eerie.

The source of commotion seemed to be coming from the mayor's room and office area. Raising a finger to her lips, Ladybug made sure Chat Noir was completely quiet before slowly entering the room. Taking a look around, the heroine noticed a dark figure standing near the window. Black tendrils whirled around the person, swirling and taking form likes snakes slithering through the night. A shot of darkness fluttered from the person and through the window, seeming to hit a person or persons below.

"Watch your nightmares come true, dirty humans! Feel what I have; feel my pain." The figure said, a giggling laugh escaping his lips.

"Mayor Bourgeois," Ladybug whispered, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "Oh _no_. Nightmares; Chat, I _can't._ "

The heroine knew what would happen if she was hit with these nightmares- her worst insecurities had begun bubbling forth, taking a hold on her body. A throttling of anxiety and worry filled her body, its deadly claws beginning to take a grasp on her mind.

Chat Noir brought his arms around his partner, pulling her closer to him. He lay her head on his chest, calming her down with the consistent _thud_ of his heartbeat. "I believe in you. You're Ladybug, you _can_ do this."

Ladybug shook herself off, in an attempt to throw off any negative auras and vibes. She arched her back, stretching and getting herself ready for the fight- both physically and mentally.

"Let's go."

Kicking the door the rest of the way, Chat Noir took the lead, calling out to the villain all the while. "Mayor Bourgeois! Come on, come quietly and we'll take it easy on you."

"Mayor Bourgeois was such a trifling ordeal! I am Ephialtes, and I need your miraculous." The figure said turning around, a horrific smile of glee shrouding his face. The akuma's face was a disgustingly putrid shade of puce, and his eyes were a gleaming black. Dark swathes were wrapped around his body, falling to his ankles; while thick, black glove-like structures covered his hands, seemingly where the power of night came from.

"Well, this is a _cat_ astrophe." The hero ran forward with his baton at the ready, holding it out as if to impale the enemy through his stomach. Ladybug followed after, swinging her yo-yo out in front of her; creating a red shield of light and luck. Paris' two heroes stood by one another in battle stance, preparing for the what seemed to be the fight of their lives. Icky, black tendrils continued to reach towards the two Parisians, and they had to keep moving back so as to keep out of its way.

Ladybug looked towards her partner and gave a sharp nod. "Chat Noir, scratch attack!"

Chat Noir ran forward, jumping over any black shadows that crawled his way, and began to push through punches and stabs at the enemy in front. Ephialtes caught all the strokes and hits on his cloak, which seemed to grow darker the more energy it took in. Ladybug gasped, running forward. She was attempting to help her struggling partner, her efforts having no luck either. As the last reserve, the heroine called upon her own powers, the ever- helpful lucky charm. With a cry and a throw, a flashlight fell into her outstretched hands, its surface coloured in black and red spots.

A large, black mass lashed out at the feline hero, and he jumped back to withstand its attack. Ephialtes let out more guffawing laughs as he aimed again and again at the tiring heroes. This villain was absolutely nothing like any others they had faced before.

"Get ready to use cataclysm when I say the word," Ladybug ordered, readying herself once more with flashlight and yoyo in hand. She took a leap forward and shined the light into a mirror, its surfaces reflecting the beams into the face of Ephialtes. "Now!"

Chat Noir ran forward, calling forth his power of destruction. He aimed to take a swipe at the villain, but an inky darkness tripped him over; the floor rotted away beneath him, his power spent. A startled cry fell from the superhero as his shins hit the ground with a resounding _thump_. Seeing that the light would no longer be effective without a new plan, Ladybug extinguished it and went to help her partner. The tendrils of blackness were slowly covering her partner who lay helpless on the floor, and his soft moans filled the air as he was consumed by nightmares. Ladybug tried pulling apart the darkness and slashing it with her yoyo, but it was to no avail: the tendrils would not snap. One of the slivers reached out and slid the ring off Chat Noir's finger as per its master's wishes, effectively turning him back into Adrien.

 _"No!"_ Ladybug cried, her endeavour to capture the akuma resolved. "You'll pay for this!"

Ephialtes let out one of his nasty laughs again, superimposing his face into a grimace. "Oh no, my dear. I think I have already won."

Ladybug let out a screech- how could she have been so blind? One of those inky coils had slid along in the depths of the shadows and lashed out from behind her. It laced itself around her upper body as she struggled to be relieved of its hold on her. She fell to the ground in agony, darkness clouding her vision as another one reached forward and took hold of her earrings. A familiar tingle shrouded her as she transformed back into Marinette; its power dull as nightmares consumed her.

From her viewpoint of the ground, Marinette could only just see her earrings and Adrien's ring being deposited into Ephialtes' outstretched hand. Horror filled her as sleep invaded.


	10. Chapter 7

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 7

Adrien awoke from his nightmares to hands grappling at his arms as they tried to haul him up from his position on the floor. He was disoriented and weak, trying to clear his mind from the stupor. Looking around, he noticed two of the dark minions were holding him up; the same happening to Marinette.

 

How had everything gone so wrong, so quickly?

 

Darkness filled his vision as some sort of blindfold was placed over his eyes, and the tell-tale sounds of struggle from Marinette told him the same was happening to her. Adrien tried to lift his hands to scratch at the mask covering his face, but it was to no avail- he was being held too stiffly.

 

"Adrien?" she asked, her voice quiet and for what felt like the first time in her life: scared. "Are you there?"

 

The once- superhero replied in the same resigned tone of voice. "Yeah, princess, I'm here."

 

A gruff sounded from one of the minions holding him, and the two of them began to lead him out of the room, his arms still held in a tight grip. Adrien tripped down the stairs as he couldn't see, and he would've been sent sprawling if he hadn't been held so tightly. His arms would be covered in bruises later because he was struggling so profusely. A harsh cry escaped from his mouth in desperation. Adrien could hear the sounds of a door opening, and the noise of the outside hit him like a brick. People were screaming and calling out, some with obvious tears in their eyes.

 

"Let me go!" Marinette called as she was dragged along after him. "Adrien!"

 

"I'm here!" Adrien screamed, struggling in the arms of his captors as he tried to find his beloved. He tried to free his arms to wrench his hands from the death- like grip so as to pull off his blindfold, but it was to no avail. A scream tore free from his throat in anger.

 

A familiar voice yelled out from his right side. Nino. "Adrien, what's happening? Let them go!"

 

Adrien heard people talking about how Ladybug and Chat Noir would save them, and he almost snorted in indignation. How would they have liked to know that their superheroes were just a pair of insolent children who had gotten caught when they were needed the most?

 

The two pairs of hands holding him tightened their grip around his arms as they tried to walk faster. Adrien struggled to be free even more so, and tried to work out where they were taking him, but he just couldn't figure it out.

 

The once- superhero almost cried out in despair when he heard Marinette's parents calling out from the sidelines. Tom and Sabine Dupain- Cheng would have no idea what was going on, nor any reason as to why their daughter and her friend- boyfriend, Adrien amended- were being taken away. Marinette had obviously heard them too.

 

"Maman! Papa!" she cried, tears lacing her voice. Adrien's heart broke at the sound. "Let me go!"

 

A scream wrenched from his throat in pure, blinding anger at the situation they were stuck in. Danger came with the territory of being a superhero, but this was a whole new level. Adrien wasn't sure what had gone so wrong that they had had their power stolen from them, as well as the fact that they were now being taken away without their will.

 

My God, how Adrien hated Papillon in that moment, destroying the lives of so many people. In that moment, he knew that even if it cost him his last breath, he would find Papillon and kill him for what he had done. Adrien would keep Marinette, his lady, safe and protected, no matter what happened. How dare he? How dare he ruin their lives? How dare he be such a-

 

A scream paused him in his thoughts. That was Marinette screaming; holy shit why was Marinette screaming? He could hear the tears in her voice and the pain that was coursing through her. Adrien just wanted to make the world alright, if only to never have to hear that kind of pain again.

 

There was the sound of a car door opening and Adrien tensed. His two captors picked him up off the ground and threw him unmercifully into a wide open space; it was a van then. As soon as he touched the floor of the van, he tried scooting back out. That was until another lump was thrown in beside him.

 

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

 

"Adrien..." she replied, her voice despairingly mournful. The back door of the van closed, and the engine revved into life. As they began to move forward, the pair of them were thrown into the sides, landing on top of each other.

 

Adrien, remembering that his hands were untied, ripped the mask from his face and blinked dazedly as he got used to the dim lighting. Marinette ferociously pulled hers of too. She was looking a bit worse for wear, Adrien noticed sadly, her arms and face littered with scratches. They hugged each other, trying to find comfort within the confines of their somewhat prison.

 

Marinette moved over to the small window set into the door. "They've covered it up, but with what, I have no idea. Did you manage to see anything before we were thrown in here?" Adrien shook his head. "Yeah, me neither. This was never meant to happen, huh?"

 

The two sat back down together with their hands linked, their backs against the side of the van. Adrien was curious. "What happened after I was... knocked out?"

 

"I tried to help you but nothing happened. I was stupid. I didn't even see it before I was trapped by those black things, and then my earrings were taken too." Marinette shuddered, and Adrien pulled her in closer. "The nightmares... they were horrible. And then I was awake and blindfolded and being pulled outside. I couldn't stand it when I heard maman and papa; I began to struggle, and that's when I got most of these scratches. But I think something happened to my ribs when we were fighting the akuma and I didn't notice it because of the adrenaline. I think one of them stabbed me."

 

"The nightmares were horrible," Adrien agreed. He rubbed the spot where his ring used to be, the habit making him despair at his loss. "Did you manage to land a hit?"

 

Marinette laughed softly. "Yeah, I kicked one of the guys holding me and I'm going to have one hell of a bruise later; but it was worth it."

 

"That's my girl." He kissed her on the forehead softly, hoping everything would be okay in the end.


	11. Chapter 8

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 8

Marinette was huddled up to Adrien, trying to find some sort of warmth in the dingy building. A hacking cough escaped her and she twisted in agony at the pain racking her body.

 

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, his voice soft.

 

"I think so," replied Marinette hoarsely. Another cough echoed. "Maybe."

 

The two of them were shaking, hugging each other to find a semblance of warmth. The two had almost no protection from the cold in their thin clothing, and there was no insulation in the walls. Marinette was happy that her wounds had stopped bleeding; one less thing they had to worry about.

 

A rumbling sound echoed through the small room and Marinette looked down at Adrien's stomach. She would've laughed if things hadn't been so serious, and she could only chance a tiny smile that looked more like a grimace.

 

"Where are we?" She asked.

 

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. A warehouse, I think."

 

Marinette began to think of home and the family that had been deprived of their daughter. I hope they're okay. She began to chuckle softly.

 

"What's making you laugh?" Adrien asked.

 

"I was just thinking- I'm probably not going to be able to get that internship with your dad now, huh?" she said.

 

"Hey," he said, pulling her closer, "Don't think like that. We'll get out of here together, I promise."

 

A loud metal clanging echoed and Marinette jumped. Adrien tightened his hold around her shoulders, protecting her from whatever may be coming. They snuggled together. Please be nothing- please be nothing- pleasebenothing-

 

The door to their right opened with a loud squeak. In walked Papillon, his cane making a distinct thud every time he took a step. His purple cloak flapped behind him, and its hem was covered in dust from the dirty floors. He surveyed the cold room with disdain.

 

"Well," he drawled, "this is a nice change of events. How does it feel to sink so low?"

 

Adrien spat.

 

"There's no need to be so cruel." He stood quietly for a moment, pondering whatever went on in the depths of his evil-thought-processes. "You'll have to stay here, of course, for safe keeping. We can't have you running off and ruining things. I'll have one of Ephialtes' nightmares to bring you food or something."

 

"You can't do this to us!" Marinette cried.

 

"I don't think it's your decision to be making right now."

 

Adrien stood up, protectively hiding Marinette behind him. "She's right, you know. It's not legal to kidnap children."

 

"The law never said anything about kidnapping superheroes, though, did it?" Papillon laughed. "Thank you for that, by the way, letting me have your miraculouses."

 

He made it sound as if either Marinette and Adrien had a choice in the matter.

 

Marinette stood up too, standing next to her boyfriend. The two were certainly intimidating- or as intimidating as two kids could be. They had been superheroes after all.

 

"You have to let us go," Adrien said simply.

 

"And why would I do that?" asked Papillon. "I have you right where I want you."

 

"We're only teenagers, that's why. It wasn't our fault the kwami chose us," said Marinette.

 

Papillon laughed loudly, looking positively amused. "See now, that's not the point. The point is that you chose to accept the miraculous and their untold power of destruction and life. Whether you like it or not, you are- sorry, were- superheroes."

 

Adrien ran forward, trying to jump at Papillon. He wasn't sure exactly why he did it, but he was just so angry. Papillon, however, simply whacked him across the stomach with his cane, throwing him across the room and into the wall. The boy let out a loud "ow!" and struggled to get back up.

 

"Hey!" Marinette yelled, "don't do that!"

 

The girl tried to reach for her partner, but Papillon blocked her way with the cane.

 

"I don't think so," he muttered.

 

Marinette tried shoving around the cane, and he tried to hit her across the chest with it instead. However, she turned and the blow landed on her shoulder- exactly where the still painful burn marks were. She bit her lip to hold back the cry of pain. Both former-heroes nursed their wounds, slowly inching towards one another.

 

"Do not try to run," Papillon threatened. "Because you will not escape and I am not against throwing you both in the Seine to drown if you dare jeopardise my plans."

 

He cast a look towards Adrien, his eyes softening for just a moment. Marinette thought she imagined the sympathetic look, for his face hardened just as quickly. Papillon left the freezing room, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang.

 

Marinette looked towards her boyfriend, his face still alight with pain. He grimaced before heaving.

 

And vomited.


	12. Chapter 9

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 9

Adrien was not feeling well, to say the least.

He had thrown up all over the concrete ground, luckily not on himself nor Marinette. He needed help. And desperately.

"Oh Adrien, honey." Marinette shook her head gently and scooted her way over to him. She rubbed his back softly. Normally he would have purred at the motion, but without his Chat Noir powers, it no longer happened. Even something as menial and embarrassing as not purring at back scratches made him angry at Papillon. The villain had stolen their power- and deserved to pay for it.

Another groan escaped from his mouth and his body trembled in sync.

"We have to get you help," Marinette said sadly. She had tears building in the corners of her eyes, their moisture threatening to bubble over. Adrien hated seeing her upset.

"I'll be-"

"Adrien Agreste, do not dare to finish that sentence," Marinette interrupted. Her voice was wavering. "You are _not_ okay and you are not going to feed me with that bullshit that you are."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he turned around to lay his head on her shoulder, seeking warmth.

"We have to escape," she muttered.

Adrien had a sudden idea. "You can escape."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Some of Ephialtes nightmares has to be around here somewhere, don't they? Papillon said as much." Marinette nodded her head. "If we scream out for one, we can try to get one to come in here to check up on me. If it leaves the door open... You could get out."

"I am not leaving you in here alone. Especially not with that... _thing_."

Adrien shook his head softly. "You can do it, Marinette. I know you can. Get help and then you can come back for me."

She tried protesting once more, but he would not back down. If only because he resisted, she relented on the matter. They hugged once more before she stood up and started banging loudly on the door.

_"Help!"_ Marinette screamed. "Something is wrong with Adrien! Help!"

Adrien watched on sadly. He believed in his lady- she would do this. Even if he couldn't make it out alive, she could live on. He would do anything for her safety. Absolutely anything.

*

The moment the door opened, Marinette slunk into the shadows, making her presence as small as possible. Ephialtes' nightmares were as horrible as she remembered. Their very being spoke of dark things best kept hidden, of anxieties and insecurities and fears. She trembled.

The nightmare slunk over to Adrien as if assessing him. Marinette took her chance. She kept to the wall and stole out of the door with quiet footsteps. A dark hallway followed, the lights prone to flickering on and off. The former-superheroine walked down the hallway, cradling her injured shoulder.

Doors lined the corridor, their surface dirty. Most of them were open, leading to supply closets. They must be near the Seine if the contents of the closets were any indication.

Marinette's stomach rumbled. She hissed soundlessly, hoping no one- or any _thing_ heard the noise. When nothing came to investigate, she kept walking.

The door at the end of the hallway was closed. Marinette tried shoving it open, ignoring the pain that flared in her shoulder. It did not budge for a moment, and she grew panicked. With all her might, she gave one more heave and it opened slightly- just enough for her to slip through. _Thank God._

Marinette was in a room filled with light. She hissed at the sudden brightness, taking a minute to readjust her eyes. It was full of more useless clutter stacked on various shelves. Calming her beating heart, she kept close to the wall and walked around the room. Things were looking hopeful.

Until she noticed the nightmare blocking the door at the front of the room.

A gasp almost escaped her pretty, red lips. She pushed against the wall as if she become one with it and hideaway. The door was still open- it hadn't noticed her yet. She could escape without it seeing her- climb out a window or admit defeat and hope that someone would find her and Adrien.

A survey of the room revealed that the windows were all too high for her to climb out of- so the latter option it was. Marinette shuffled backwards, not realising the broom that lay behind her. She tripped over it, crashing to the ground below. The nightmare turned around.

Leaving no room for pause, Marinette pushed off her good arm and stood up, before turning around and sprinting back out of the room. The hallway seemed a lot longer than it had before. She dived headlong into one of the supply closets, careful of her numerous injuries. Of course. Of course. _Of course,_ she had gone into the one room without any hiding spaces. She wouldn't panic. Paris needed her- she was Ladybug and she wouldn't panic.

Marinette screamed. An inky tendril had lashed itself around her ankle, yanking her to the ground. Her elbows took the brunt of the impact. _I am going to be covered in bruises later_.

The black monster pulled the girl from the room and dragged her down the hallway by the ankle. Her nails were raw from grappling at surfaces that she could not grip onto. The door to their prison opened. Marinette was flung into the room, and only her work as Ladybug allowed for her to roll to lessen the impact.

"Marinette?" Adrien muttered.

"I'm so- _sorry_ , Adrien," she cried, feeling the pain ripple through her body. The boy came beside her and pulled her into a hug, minding the injuries that littered her skin. They stayed embracing together for a moment, both of them crying and seeking the comfort of the other.

Until the door slammed open.

And Papillon walked in. Looking absolutely pissed.

An inky, black shadow followed behind. It crawled over to Adrien and lashed around him so he could not move.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," Papillon tutted. "What did I say if you tried to escape?"

Marinette refused to answer, sending a hateful gaze towards the villain standing before her.

He brought up his cane and smacked her across the face. The skin tore and blood came pouring out. _"What did I say?"_

She spat.

This time, Papillon whacked her across the ribs.

Adrien was struggling against the nightmare phantom that restrained his limbs. _"Stop!_ Leave her alone."

Papillon ignored the young boy, instead hitting the cane across Marinette's face once more, splitting open her lip. She was in so much pain. But she refused to give Papillon the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

He slammed the tip of the cane against her throat, lodging it in the deep hollow. "I won't be so lenient the next time."


	13. Chapter 10

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 10

Adrien could only watch as Marinette was bashed and battered by Papillon. It was his fault- the plan was his idea and it had been so terribly stupid of him to ask her to risk herself. And when she had been threatened... 

 

He had been so close to killing Papillon himself.

 

The villain slammed his cane into Marinette's stomach as the last measure. She groaned, collapsing totally to the ground in a heap. And he had been unable to do anything to stop it from happening.

 

With a thud, Papillon closed the door behind himself, Ephialtes' minion slithering behind.

 

The moment he was freed from his restraints, Adrien ran over to Marinette, ignoring the pain building in his own body. Her mouth was split and her cheek torn open. He was hesitant to lift her top, but it was the only way he could assess the damage. There were bruises mottling her pale skin, blood trailing in rivulets. Adrien almost vomited once more.

 

The poor girl responded to his soft touch, turning her head to face his own. She smiled grimly, her face held in a grimace. Her hand lifted up slowly to his face and she rubbed her thumb across his cheek.

 

"Marinette..." Adrien muttered. "I'm so sorry."

 

She spluttered, her voice hoarse. "You have nothing- nothing to be sorry for. I... I'm okay."

 

"You're a horrible liar. And that's a bullshit answer- you're very obviously not okay."

 

Adrien watched as Marinette's eyes began to close, sleep trying to take over her body.

 

"Hey, Marinette. Keep your eyes open for me."

 

"Just a minute, kitty..." she mumbled softly, sleep invading.

 

Adrien worried for her and prayed that she would wake up. He wouldn't know what to do if she didn't. Marinette meant absolutely everything to him; she was smart, passionate and so driven it amazed him. He well... he loved her.

 

*

 

The boy awoke to the sound of someone- or something- banging on the metal door. Marinette still lay asleep in his lap, softly snoring; thank goodness she was still breathing.

 

It was an inconsistent clanging. Two voices were murmuring behind the door, despite being muffled, they sounded oddly familiar. The hammering continued for a few minutes, and Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him, holding her protectively against whoever may be on the other side. He prepared himself to leap the moment the door opened. It definitely wasn't Papillon- he had had no trouble opening the door in prior visits.

 

After a few tense minutes, the doorknob shattered off and landed heavily on the floor below. And in walked two people that Adrien had thought he may never see again. Alya and Nino stood silently for a moment, gaping in shock.

 

Until Adrien began to cry.

 

The tears streamed down his face in waterfalls, and Nino and Alya both rushed over. They engulfed the poor boy in a hug, squeezing him so tight he thought they would cut off his circulation.

 

"Adrien, dude, I'm so sorry," Nino muttered sympathetically.

 

Alya shook her head. "We would've been here sooner but it took awhile to found our way in- considering the akuma's minions that are guarding absolutely everywhere."

 

He could hardly speak, his voice warbly from the tears. "We have to help Marinette."

 

It seemed as though Alya and Nino looked at Marinette properly for the first time. Her cuts and bruises; the slashes and beatings. Her body was a masterpiece of pain.

 

"Oh, my..." Alya muttered, covering her mouth; tears were leaking from her eyes. "What- what happened?"

 

Adrien hiccupped before answering. "She was trying to escape- it was my idea- Papillon he- he did this. I couldn't stop it."

 

"Let's get her out of here," Nino said, the voice of reason. He picked up Marinette's frail body and held her gently in his arms, as though carrying a newborn babe. She had lost weight, Adrien noticed, but so had he. They had not eaten anything since being imprisoned in this godforsaken warehouse. How long had they been trapped in here? He had begun to lose count of the days.

 

It was the first time Adrien had even thought about the location of his miraculous. And Plagg. Was he okay? He had no doubt that Plagg would be giving Papillon shit- unless he had already used his and Tikki's power for whatever horrible deeds he had planned.

 

He had to find them- they would need their miraculous if they had any chance of fighting Papillon; if they had any chance of stopping him. But he couldn't disappear to find them with Nino and Alya there, for he wouldn't give away Marinette's secret without her permission.

 

Which led to another question: of how Alya and Nino had even found the two of them.

 

"How-" Adrien began, "How did you find us?"

 

The two of them shared a glance. "I followed on my bike," Nino said.

 

"You followed a moving van on your bike?" Adrien couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

"People were posting footage everywhere of the Mayor's strange van travelling through the streets of Paris," Alya said. "They knew something was wrong and my blog was blowing up from people asking where Chat Noir and Ladybug were to save them. It wasn't hard to track from there."

 

Adrien knew then and there he could never find friends as amazing as these two. They were smart and intelligent and he almost loved them as much as Marinette. Almost, but not quite. No one could beat the amazingness that was Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

"Where are they? Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

 

Alya gave Adrien a look; the look of how stupid can you get, dumbass.

 

"Here," Alya said, shaking her head. Out of her pocket, she pulled two hexagonal black boxes, their outside detailed in red. "We found these on the way in and thought they may come in handy. Obviously, Papillon hasn't begun his plans yet. Lucky for us."

 

He was dumbstruck. They knew who he and Marinette were, and they weren't judging them for not telling them. And if Papillon hadn't harnessed the use of the miraculous as of yet, they could have a fighting chance.

 

"Thank you," he whispered.

 

"Let's get out of here, Agreste."

 

Holding onto the cold walls as if they were his lifeline, Adrien clamoured his way up to a standing position. His stomach hurt the most, the hit from Papillon's cane having most likely hit something vital. Hence the vomiting. His legs were like jelly, and he struggled to walk. It had been days since he had last consumed any food or water and it was affecting him both physically and mentally. If he could just get outside and transform, maybe everything would be okay.

 

Alya came over and lifted Adrien's arm over her shoulder, and he hobbled using her as a guide. Ninio led the way, his arms laden with Marinette's frail weight. They walked out of the broken door and shattered doorknob, a crowbar laying on the ground. The hallway light still flickering on and off, providing only minimal light to the group.

 

A door to the right led to a staircase. Nino still led, knowing what way to go. They trailed down the breadth of the rotting stairs, puddles of water covering their surface. Their feet splashed in the puddles occasionally and they all winced- hoping no one would notice the loud sound. The stairs veered to the right, continuing their downhill slope. At the bottom lay a door, kept open by a brick wedged in front of it.

 

This was too easy. But after everything that had happened to Marinette and himself, maybe they deserved easy.

 

"This way," Nino muttered. He rearranged the girl within his arms, her body curled up in a ball. Her eyes were fluttering, her face grimacing in pain. Adrien's heart broke at the sign of his lady in anguish. They arrived at a rundown car, its outside looking worse for wear. "It's my mum's," he said. "I may have temporarily borrowed it. Illegally."

 

Adrien laughed weakly. He pulled himself out of Alya's grip and leant against the car, taking his miraculous from his pocket. When he opened the box, there was a flash of light and Adrien slipped the ring on his finger. Plagg emerged, stretching and yawning.

 

"Plagg," he whispered softly, his face lighting up with a smile.

 

The kwami noticed his chosen and his mouth fell into shock. He flew over to the boy and nudged his face. "Hey, Adrien."

 

The engine of the car revved. Adrien looked over to see Nino having hopped into the driver's seat and Alya walking over to the passenger's side. He hobbled over to the rear of the car and took his own seat, Marinette laying beside him, still not having woken up. They had to get her help and quickly.

 

Adrien looked up to see a nightmare in the window. Nino noticed it too, and with a revving of the engines, took off and fled to safety.


	14. After

## To Die a Hero

### After

"There isn't always peace after the war."

 

-Unknown


	15. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just realised i forgot to publish chapter 9 sorry guys

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 11

Adrien watched on wearily as Nino drove through the streets of Paris, avoiding the busiest of areas. None of them wished to be caught by the authorities: they were driving under the legal age and harbouring two runaways. Beside him, Marinette's breathing was ragged and heavy. Her injuries were still severe, some of them still bleeding, the colour staining her white shirt. He wrapped her tightly in the blanket they had found hidden underneath the seat, trying to warm up her freezing skin.

 

On her phone, Alya dialled a house-call doctor in the hopes that one of them would risk making a visit to attend to Marinette's injuries.

 

"Paris is in chaos," Nino said, speaking softly so as to not disturb Alya's call. "Papillon has allowed the Mayor to keep his power as Ephialtes and he is ruling with a cruel hand. Everyone is too scared to do any wrong; many being plagued by constant nightmares and worries. It's terrible."

 

The superhero bowed his head in shame. He felt responsible for not stopping Ephialtes when he should have. Ladybug and Chat Noir had failed Paris and its people, and they had allowed to terror to run in its ranks.

 

"Don't blame yourself, Agreste. It isn't your fault- it's Papillon and his complete and utter bullshit." Alya said, ending the call on her phone.

 

Plagg sighed too. "Listen to the girl, Adrien. She's right."

 

Adrien just shook his head and looked pointedly at the phone in her hand. "I found someone- a doctor willing to help. They should be there at the same time as us."

 

"You're amazing," Adrien said.

 

"I know."

 

The conversation ended there. He went back to viewing the streets of Paris and keeping watch of Marinette. Only a few people were out and about, but they all looked fearful and afraid. No one was smiling or laughing; there was no music or normal sounds of citizenship. The city and its people were empty, holding out for heroes who had failed in their duties.

 

A few of the buildings had been turned to rubble, blocks of stone and brick scattered on the sidewalks. Paris, it seemed, had been full of riots. How much had he missed while imprisoned?

 

At least enough to make a lasting impression, it seemed.

 

They turned onto the street of Marinette's home, the bakery still standing. Thank goodness for that. Her parents still had customers, the people rushing in and out to waste no time in rushing home and away from the terror. Nino pulled the car into a parking spot just outside the building, thankfully no one noticing the four teenagers illegally driving. Adrien still had no energy and Alya came over to help him walk again. He felt horrible for how he weak he was acting, but there was really no choice except to accept the help she provided. His best friend pulled Marinette from the backseat, bundling her small body into his arms once more.

 

Together, the four of them walked up the steps to the bakery.

 

The bell rang as the door was opened, and they were blasted by a wave of warmth once they entered the building's interior. Adrien couldn't remember ever feeling so warm and cosy.

 

Tom and Sabine looked up in shock as they entered the bakery, and both burst into tears at the sight. With a soft smile, Nino carried Marinette up into their house above the patisserie. Alya helped Adrien in the same direction, and as he passed the counter, Marinette's parents walked over. They embraced him lovingly, squeezing him beyond belief. Their tears dripped onto his ragged shirt, and he had to stop himself from crying too. He was so tired. If he allowed himself to be too emotional, he was going to crumble.

 

Her parents let Adrien go, and Alya shuffled him up the stairs. They arrived in the lounge room, where Nino had carefully lain Marinette between the cushions and blankets. He went over and sat by her side, holding her hand between his own. His friends sat across from him, their presence awkward yet comforting.

 

A man shuffled into the room a moment later. He had greying hair and shocking blue eyes, his back hunched over. A big black bag hung at his side, which he placed down on the coffee table beside the couch. Tom and Sabine followed in behind, rushing over to their daughter. Tears were still pouring down their faces, and Sabine let out a soft gasp at the sight of Marinette's injured state. "Oh, ma chère."

 

The doctor walked over to the wounded girl. "I'm Doctor Dupont," he said in a nasal voice. He pulled the blankets back from Marinette and began assessing her condition; her split lip and scratched face; the bruises and torn skin on her stomach. Even the cataclysm burns that still lingered on her shoulder.

 

Adrien was horrified at the extent of the injuries that littered Marinette's skin. They were all because of him, and she would never have been in this much pain if only he had never hatched the escape plan- or let her go off on her own. He had just wanted her to be safe, but now she was lying half dead on the couch. Stupid. Stupid. Stupidstupidstupid.

 

Marinette's wounds were slowly stitched up and bandaged by the doctor, her breathing still laboured. Her face looked so small in sleep, her cheeks and mouth pouted, her eyes fluttering. No one moved, no one spoke. Everyone was quiet, mourning.

 

Then Marinette awoke suddenly.

 

She gasped for breath and her big, blue eyes opened wide. Adrien nearly cried out in relief at the sight, his troubled thoughts clearly because she was finally, thankfully, awake.

 

"Maman! Papa!" Marinette called out- or tried to. Her voice was hoarse and raw from disuse, and she had to take big heaping breaths. Her parents wrapped their arms around their daughter, all three of them crying and tearful. Adrien nearly cried himself at the sight. His father hadn't shown him that much love and affection in a long while, and probably didn't even care that he had been missing.

 

"Thank you, Doctor Dupont," Alya said, ushering the small man out of the house. He nodded his head and quickly rushed through the door; no doubt wanting to get back to safety.

 

Adrien stood up and walked to his friends. He was so, so thankful they had arrived to help and didn't know what he and Marinette would have done if they hadn't found them.

 

He began to speak. "I... I-"

 

"You have to go save the day?" Nino interrupted. Adrien nodded, thinking of Ephialtes who was still in charge of Paris. "We get it."

 

"Take care of her, Adrien," Alya said, nodding towards Marinette. "She's going to push herself harder than she physically can take. I can't lose her."

 

Adrien nodded his head. "I would do anything for her- she's my top priority."

 

"We're not losing you, either," Nino said. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

 

"You guys as well. Stay safe- it's going to be a nasty battle."


	16. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realised that i had completely fucked up the chapter layout?? rip sorry guys

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 12

Marinette felt as though she had surfaced from underwater. Her thoughts were groggy and her mind felt as if it were full of lead. It hurt to talk, but seeing her parents sent her heart racing- she had missed them so much! And-

"Adrien?" she called. Hopefully, he was okay.

Her parents were still embracing her, their arms almost cutting off her circulation with their strength. Marinette couldn't see anything past them, other than their roof. Footsteps padded over, their sound lithe and graceful- they could only belong to her kitty. Once her parents let her go, his golden head and emerald eyes popped into her vision, a contorted grin on his face.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien whispered, his voice choking on a sob. Marinette leapt up from her spot on the couch, ignoring the pain that whimpered through her injured body. She threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Within seconds, his arms were around her too and they hugged each other as though the world was ending. He passed her the Miraculous he had been safekeeping, the earrings still hidden within the decorated box.

"I love you," Marinette mumbled. Tears continued to pour down her face in glistening waterfalls. They had escaped- they're friends had gotten them out- and they could do this. But for now, she needed his tight embrace. Desperately.

With a smile, Adrien lay his head on her own. "I love you, too," he said, his whole world shining in his words. "So much. And I'm sorry... For- for getting you injured."

"Hey." Marinette brought her hands to rest on his shoulders, staring intently into his eyes. "It is _not_ your fault, okay? Papillon is- well, he's a dick frankly. And he did this and not you. You got that?"  
  


Berated, Adrien nodded.

"Now let's go kick some ass."

*

Sneaking into the bakery without anyone noticing was one thing; getting out without Tom and Sabine realising was another. They refused to let Marinette out of their sight, fetching her anything she- and her friends- needed. Food, tea, blankets- everything was provided.

Until Alya had a clever idea.

"Marinette, I'm sure you're tired," the blogger said, "should we take you upstairs to your bed for a sleep?"

Playing along, Marinette nodded her head. She was looking worse for wear, her injuries hurting her. But she had a duty to Paris, which meant getting over her pain and defeating the akuma. And Papillon.

Tom and Sabine, the doting parents, wholeheartedly agreed. Her father readied himself to carry his daughter up the stairs when Adrien interrupted.

"We'll take her," he began. "I'm sure the two of you need some time to calm yourselves. It's been a troubling time for all of you."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a hassle for us," Sabine said.

"No, no. It's okay- we'll do it."

Her parents relented on the grounds that they watch over her daughter. They all nodded guiltily.

Nino picked Marinette up once again, bundling up the blankets and throws she lay wrapped up in. She noticed Adrien, who was following behind, was struggling to walk. Alya threw her arms underneath his shoulders, once more being his crutch. They were an interesting group, Marinette thought; the two superheroes and their best friends.

You could make a joke out of them _: a designer, a model, a blogger and a DJ walked into a bar..._

Marinette's room was the same as it had been before everything happened. The bright colours and fabrics tossed everywhere; the posters of Adrien- _the posters of Adrien_. She didn't have time to think about it, hopefully he wouldn't notice. It hadn't even crossed her mind to take them down because they hadn't been dating for long.

"Look after yourself, Marinette," Alya said. Nino had placed her down on the chaise, and her best friend had come over for a hug. "None of this having to do everything bullshit. You're injured and I'm not losing you, okay?"

"Yes, maman," Marinette laughed. She hugged Nino next, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. Adrien looked at her next. "Let's do this."

She pulled out the Miraculous, slipping the earrings into her ears where they belonged. Tikki came out and embraced her chosen lovingly. "Oh, Marinette! I've missed you so much."  
  


"Me too, Tikki. We can talk later, alright?" The kwami nodded. "Tikki, _transforme moi!_ "

And for the first time in a few days, Marinette became the superhero once more. Adrien followed suit and they grinned happily at each other. Alya and Nino's mouths hung open in disbelief, stuttering for words.

Chat Noir picked Ladybug in his arms and she growled indignantly, which he pointedly ignored. The two climbed up onto Marinette's bed and out of the balcony, giving their friends one more wave.

*

Adrien loved being back as Chat Noir: the freedom, the adventure. He didn't realise how much he had missed being the superhero. Ladybug still lay bundled in his arms as he catapulted over the rooftops of their home and to the Le Grand Paris. Bodies trapped in their nightmares still lay about, ignored by the rest of the citizens. The two approached the back entrance and Chat Noir set his partner down. Ladybug stumbled slightly, reassuring her balance by holding onto the wall to her right. He gave her a look and she just shook her head.

With a sigh, Chat Noir opened the door as silently as possible and held it open for Ladybug to walk through. She muttered a soft "thanks" and walked through with him following behind. The building was still as elegant as it had been, albeit more empty and devoid of life. Nightmares and shadows travelled around the room, their presence a blot on the landscape.

They both shivered at the sight. Chat refused to be brought down by his insecurities once more. He steeled himself to the extent of their power.

A look was shared by the two, followed by a nod. The pattering sound of their footsteps was nonexistent, both of them keeping quiet to go unnoticed by the akuma's minions that billowed around the room. Chat Noir felt his tail swish against something- just a pole, thank goodness- and felt his heart race. He hoped they were not discovered by the nightmares, for he was unsure of how he would be able to cope.

Major Bourgeois- Ephialtes- was in his office. Or so the two of them hoped. If he was going to be causing destruction and terror from anywhere, the office was the ideal place. Chat Noir led the way, slinking through the shadows close to the walls, trying to avoid notice. He looked back every few moments to check on Ladybug- he worried about his sweet partner in her injured state. She was stubborn, however, and refused any help on his part.

They travelled up the stairs, not willing to risk the noise of the elevator. A door to the right of them opened and Chloe's blonde head poked out. She looked a mess- not her usual put together self; with a terrified look on her face.

"Office," she whispered, confirming Chat Noir's suspicions of her father's whereabouts. "Please. Stop him."

Ladybug nodded, reassuring Chloe by patting her shoulder. Said girl ducked back into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

They continued their hidden march, only pausing when they reached the office. Chat Noir turned around momentarily to find Ladybug puffing, holding her stomach. She looked up to her partner, giving him a pained smile. "I'm fine," she muttered, waving him off.

Chat Noir let her be her stubborn self. He turned back to the slightly opened door before them and tried to look for anything of importance. Ephialtes sat at his desk, his still its putrid colour. A torch lay on the tabletop before him, its surface coloured in with black spots.

"LB?" Chat asked softly.

Ladybug's voice was quiet like his, but still hoarse. "Yeah, mon minou?"

"Your lucky charm was a torch, right?" She hummed in acknowledgement. "Because I think I've found it."

"We have to get it. I-" There was a moment of pause before she spoke again. "I think I know how to use it. We have to go in- _now_."

With a quiet sigh, Chat Noir slowly opened the door further. It did not make noise and he breathed out in relief. Thank goodness for well-oiled hinges. They waited until he moved, when he walked to the window and his back was to the door. His footsteps made no sound upon the wooden floors, and he ducked behind the nearby table upon entry, Ladybug following slowly behind him.

"Stay here," he hissed, leaping out from behind the table. His hand was outstretched and he reached for the torch, still making no sound. Ladybug was watching on worriedly and he smiled, bringing the torch back over to her.

"Scratch attack, kitty," she whispered, leaping over the table with the torch in her hand. Chat jumped up and pulled out his baton, rushing over to the akuma and using it to swipe out his feet. Ephialtes fell, catching his hands on the windowsill.

He smiled. "So the cat and bug finally make another appearance."

The akuma sent out waves of black shadows, their length itching forth to grasp onto the heroes. Both of them dodged away, knowing exactly the extent of their power. Chat Noir lashed out with his staff, going on the offence against Ephialtes. He had to be the distraction his lady needed. And he was willing to do this: he was so, _so_ angry at what had happened to the two of them.

Ladybug leapt over the both of them and flipped off the wall. Chat Noir admired her form from the corner of his eye, in awe of her abilities. She flashed the torch in Ephialtes' eyes and Chat knew it was his turn. He used his baton and smacked the akuma with it across his head, effectively knocking him out. The former mayor dropped to the ground like stone, his eyes rolling back up into his head. The feline superhero felt a small sense of satisfaction at the sight.

With a tired grin, he watched as Ladybug fiddled around his costume and pulled a dark watch that had been hidden beneath his gloves. She ripped it in half with a ferocious strength and let it fall to the ground.

"Bye-bye, petite papillon," she muttered without her usual fervour. The butterfly was cleansed within seconds, the Miraculous power purifying the effects of the akuma.

Mayor Bourgeois- now back to his usual self- groaned softly and sat up slowly. "What happened? Ladybug? Chat Noir?"

The latter watched as his partner sat down on the windowsill slowly and knew he would have to take care of the former-akuma. He was bending over to talk when Ladybug began to scream.

She was muttering one word, over and over, the tears pouring down her face.

_Alya_.


	17. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for over 200 reads on wattpad and over 1000 hits on here !!!! it means so much  
> as a precursor, this is the last chapter before the epilogue !!!  
> hope you enjoy

## To Die a Hero

### Chapter 13

She had been so relieved.

Their fight was halfway over: Ephialtes had been defeated and Papillon was next. She had taken a minute for a break, resting curled up on the windowsill the akuma had been previously looking out of. When _he_ had turned up. Papillon.

Ladybug had not even seen Alya standing by the entrance to Le Grand Paris. She had her phone out, obviously filming for her Ladyblog. And when Papillon had arrived, she had been in the direct line of fire. The superhero did not even have the time to react before the villain had stabbed his cane through the blogger's stomach. Blood was pouring out in torrents.

And the superheroine was screaming.

Opening the window, Ladybug leapt down to the ground below. She landed heavily and clutched her stomach in pain. But she could not stop. Would not stop. Alya was hurt and it was all Papillon's fault. She was- she was going to _kill_ him.

Her best friend had blood streaming from the wound in her stomach and she was groaning terribly. She had to have been in so much pain.

"Alya!" Ladybug screamed. She stopped beside her friend and lay down in a pool of sticky, red ichor; its colour significantly darker than that of her suit. The two girls both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Marinette..." Alya said, her voice choking on a sob. Ladybug couldn't hold herself together; she was inconsolable. "Tell my family I love them, okay?"

"No, Alya-"

"And tell Nino and Adrien." The blogger coughed, blood beginning to drip from her mouth and down her tanned skin. She began gasping for air. Ladybug grasped onto her hand tightly. "And Marinette? Thank you for being my best friend."

The superheroine was still crying and muttering Alya's name. Chat Noir leapt down and came up behind her, his own face covered in tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder. The three of them stayed like that until Alya's hand fell limp in Ladybug's own.

And her heart stopped beating.

Ladybug screamed again. She leapt up from the ground in a furious disarray and brought out her yo-yo. Papillon still stood nearby and he laughed as the superheroine came over to him, guns figuratively blazing. Her yo-yo came soaring over to tangle him in its length, but he tore out of the way. He was still laughing.

Chat Noir was yelling her name, telling her to stop. She did not listen. Her best friend was _dead_ because of this terrible excuse for a man and she was going to _end_ him.

The fight was messy.

Ladybug was not thinking and was instead acting upon instinct. The yo-yo was flying around without pre-empt and she lunged with disorder and chaos. She was vengeance. And she was retribution.

That was why she did not notice the cane that was coming her way. Papillon smacked her across the head with it and she went down. Her vision was blurry and her thoughts muddled. That's why she thought she imagined Chat Noir walking steadily over to Papillon without attacking him, with strong steps and tears still pouring down his face. Her sight went dark.

*

Ladybug lay on the concrete ground, blood bleeding profusely from a wound on her head. In her weakened state, the heroine could only make out fuzzy shapes of large objects- buildings in ruins, and people nearby. Her hair was in tatters, and her suit was covered in dirt, with large splotches of blood. In an attempt to stand, Ladybug pushed her hands down, and began lifting her body up from its grimy position. Her muscles screamed in agony, everything else a painful blur.

Finally, _finally_ , Ladybug could stand up, leaning against a wall to help her stay balanced. The lack of companionship and help registered in the back of her mind, but a new wave of pain blurred out any rational thoughts. The heroine curled in on herself against the wall, trying to stop the affliction that coursed through her body. It was like somebody was non-stop poking her with a burning iron poker- her wounds felt as if they were on fire, and her head as if it was full of lead.

Looking up, Ladybug saw Papillion standing in front of her, a sneer on his face. However, what shocked the hero the most, was the fact that next to their enemy stood Chat Noir, his ears flat against his head and tail hanging limp. He made no move to help her, to comfort her, to answer her questions.

"Good choice, son," Papillion said turning the teenage boy by his side. "You made the right decision."

Ladybug's eyes widened in disbelief, watering and slowly filling with tears that she no longer believed to have possessed. Her chest began to heave, and her hands were shaking more than before.

_No_.

She wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it. Her Chat Noir, her Adrien, had betrayed her? Alya was _dead_ , and now this?

_Give up, you've lost._

No, Ladybug would not give up. She looked up at the two Miraculous- wielders in front of her, and gave the most hateful look she could muster. Chat Noir had the audacity to look pained, and his emerald eyes were filled with shame and regret. What right did he have to look upset and hurt? He was not the one being betrayed, no?

Her once partner began to turn away and walk off, Papillion smirking with happiness all the while. Gathering all she could, Ladybug stared dead on at Chat Noir and spat on the ground in front of him.

"You are no partner of mine."


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the epilogue guys!!  
> its been a great couple of weeks publishing this for all of you and i hope youve enjoyed the not-so-happy ending xx

## To Die a Hero

### Epilogue

Humanity dictates that every story, every life, will have a good ending.

They were wrong.

The world is not dictated by humanity, yet by time itself. While time is only a concept delivered and created by humans, it's the lyrical way in which occurrences flow. Time itself is cruel, destroying lives, and ripping away what shreds of happiness life can behold.

There is a fine line between the good and the bad; the good will turn evil for what they believe to be the right causes, while the bad can seemingly redeem themselves for what they love.

Sometimes being a "good" person can destroy someone's life in quick succession.

*

He would arrive at school, his shoulders curled in, and his hair all mussed. She would arrive at school, her eyes filled with tears, and her wounds slowly healing. He seemed intent on destroying their lives, while she was intent on ending her own. Played with hearts, toyed with feelings, tricked with trust; only the true villains.

_You either die a hero..._

She didn't turn up to school the following week, majority of people believing her to be taken ill. She was reported missing that afternoon, her parents plagued with worry.

He knew it was his fault, but he said nothing. Their friends constantly sent him questioning looks, but he prevailed with no answer.

She went insane from the sting of betrayal; like a power hungry tick was lurking in the depths of her brain. She disappeared, said to be a runaway. He went looking for her but came back with nothing but shredded belongings of hers- diaries, journals.

_You either die a hero..._

The enemy was found with his throat slit, and eyes glassy. Paris believed that their heroes would save them, but heroes they were no more.

_You either die a hero..._

_Or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain._


End file.
